


For you, Master

by NanaG



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, M/M, Sado-Masochism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-19
Updated: 2010-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-12 00:22:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanaG/pseuds/NanaG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. A story in which Cloud is the Slave and Sephiroth is the Master. Warnings: masochistic Cloud, sadistic Sephiroth, violent sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For you, Master

"Undress," he commanded.

Cloud didn't dare to look up, but he could feel the unfeeling gaze of his beautiful master scanning his worthless form. Slowly, he took off his shirts. Sephiroth took one step forward and ran critical eyes over the naked part of Cloud's body, milky white smoothness. Satisfactory, so far. He mused. The boy continued to undress himself and soon stood bare in front of his owner.

Taking his time, Sephiroth examined the boy's vulnerable form, which was his to do whatever pleased him. It was pleasing to look at. It would do nicely. The master circled his new possession, watching the blond shiver in anticipation. Sephiroth's coldness excited Cloud. He had accepted Sephiroth as his master and wanted to be nothing but his faithful slave. The greatest pleasure of all was to lose himself to another, and Sephiroth's composure and coolness made him feel that he had been born to serve him. Sephiroth was worthy of his obedience and devotion. His master was greater than him, infinitely so.

Sephiroth slapped the blond across the face. Once, twice. Red imprints of his hand marks burnt on porcelain white face. A reminder of Cloud's insignificance. It made the boy ache for his master and he was grateful for being allowed to be near his master.

"Master, I am not worthy of your attention." Cloud whispered, eyes glittering with tears. He was happy, truly happy. His master desired his body and allowed it to serve him.

"No, you are not," Sephiroth replied harshly, though satisfied with the boy's submission. He began to feel tenderness towards the boy, but a slave must go through a ritual to learn his place. The boy was nothing to Sephiroth till he proved his ability to pleasure his master. A slave must accept pain with joy in his heart if it was his master who inflicted it upon him. Any touch from a master, a slave must desire and be grateful for.

"All the same, you will be mine. If you ever dare to cross me with disobedience," Sephiroth paused, his lips curling up in cruel smile. He took hold of generous strands of the boy's hair in his hand and yanked the head hard to the side, making his slave whimper. "I will take great pleasure in ending your miserable existence."

"Master. Such wretchedness must be punished by death. There is no sin greater than disobeying you."

Sephiroth released the boy and ordered him to lie on the bed and spread his legs. Cloud obeyed, tears streaming down as the thought of Sephiroth's weight upon him caused him deliriously happy and ashamed. He should be punished later for such happiness. He did not deserve it. _I love you, Master. You give meaning to my pathetic existence. Please teach your unworthy servant how he may best serve his master._

Sephiroth did not bother to stretch the boy before penetration. Cloud was there to please him, and part of his pleasure was to see his slave accept pain to do that. In fact, the more pain the boy experienced, the better. It was the fate that the boy agreed to accept, a war prisoner too scared of execution. Sephiroth positioned himself between the boy's thighs and opened his trousers just enough to mark his slave. With one single thrust, he plunged into the depth of the boy's longing. The boy whimpered, his tight muscles wrapping Sephiroth's shaft in firm embrace. The silver master inhaled sharply. The sensation was extremely pleasant. He did realize, however, from the way the boy tried to relax to accommodate him, Cloud was no virgin. Sephiroth fumed and pulled his shaft out from his slave's treacherous hole to fetch a whip. He would punish the worthless slave for losing his virginity so carelessly and take pleasure in showing the wretch how unworthy he truly was.

"Whore!" Sephiroth declared, and the boy cried in shame.

The master slapped his slave full on the face and spit on it. The previous slaps were merely intended to remind the slave of his place. This one was both to inflict pain and to humiliate. The boy's lips were bruised and swollen. They bled to Sephiroth's satisfaction. Cloud was sobbing, tears of regret and shame. And of happiness for being punished and given a chance to redeem himself by his true master. Sephiroth was just and his wrath was merciful. He punished his slave to bring him true peace.

"I am but a worthless whore. Oh, master. Please punish me as you fit. Wash my sins with your just wrath."

"Your sins will be washed with blood. I grant you that mercy."

Sephiroth ordered Cloud to lie on his stomach and whipped the boy's back. Cloud cried in pain and begged for more. He knew his sins could not be redeemed without the full force of his master's wrath. You will get your beatings before nightly rituals for a long time to come. Sephiroth thought, watching the boy's back bleed and tremble with sobs of remorse. As he placed his palm over the bleeding surface, Cloud winced at the touch. Sephiroth realized simply lying on the back should now cause the boy pain, so he ordered his slave to do that. The pleasant part of ritual could begin again.

"Thank you, master."

Sephiroth saw the genuine gratitude on the boy's face, and finally smiled.

"Spread your legs."

He positioned himself above his slave and forcefully plunged his shaft back into the boy's neglected hole. Cloud writhed beneath him, gasping and whimpering, as he assaulted the anus with force and speed that the boy had never experienced before. "Oh, master," Cloud cried out, as Sephiroth's hands clasped his waist, to penetrate deeper. That cry brought Sephiroth out of his reckless pursuit of pleasure. He frowned, wondering whether his slave was experiencing too much gratification. The boy was not entitled to. He hadn't earned the right yet.

With regret, Sephiroth pulled his shaft out. Looking down at the boy's confused face, he slapped the boy with the back of his hand, making the already swollen lips bleed once again. Sephiroth checked himself from the desire to lick the blood from the boy's lips, to taste his slave's remorse and pain. It would give his slave pleasure that he didn't deserve.

"Master?" Cloud whimpered softly. "Have I failed to please you?"

"I do not need a reason to inflict pain on you, you miserable whore," Sephiroth replied coldly and slapped him again. "You are mine, and I will mark myself on your wretched body through pain if that pleases me."

"Then I am glad to receive beatings from you."

Sephiroth nodded and made the blond kneel down on the stone floor, knowing the discomfort on the boy's delicate skin. Cloud put Sephiroth's shaft inside his mouth and suckled it, his head slightly tilted back as he was ordered. He found it hard to breathe with an well-endowed shaft fully occupying his mouth, but suckled and licked the member with greatest care even though there was no physical pleasure for himself. The joy came only from the fact that it gave his master pleasure. He realized this was what exactly Sephiroth intended, and he felt humbled and grateful for his master's swift punishment of him for seeking and enjoying the pleasure of his own body. He respected and loved his master all the more for it. Only when his face began to pale at the lack of oxygen, Sephiroth told Cloud to stop pleasuring him with his mouth.

"Thank you, master," Cloud said, his eyes downcast modestly. "Thank you for teaching your slave that he must take pleasure only in giving."

"You must not seek bodily pleasure before I allow you such a privilege. Now lie on the bed once again. On your stomach."

"Master, I am nothing without your attention. Please teach me my place through suffering. I will learn to accept it gladly and humbly. Please give me the pain I deserve."

Sephiroth smiled, looking down at the beautifully shaped ass. Cloud certainly had the potential. The boy might eventually earn his affection. He considered slapping the boy's ass hard to distract him from the pain of penetration, but decided against it. The boy's treacherous body would draw pleasure from such sensual contact. Besides, the first occasion of nightly rituals was meant to be painful even if the slave had not violated his master by his inability to give the master a gift of virginity. Cloud was a sinner and he should experience only pain for many nights to come.

He pushed his shaft deep inside the boy's anus and continued to force himself deep inside his slave. He snaked a hand underneath the boy's belly and lifted it up, his other hand placed on the boy's waist like an iron grip. He moved harder and faster, to prepare himself for the blissful moment. Both of them were now covered by sweat, and the sticky sensation in his palm reminded Sephiroth of the delight that awaited him. He looked at the boy who began to whine something suspiciously like pleasure. Sephiroth lowered his head and bit the boy's shoulder hard, making the blond cry out in pain again.

"Pain, that is your lot. It is the only way you will not share the pleasure that awaits me. You are still worthless in my eyes, wretch. Do you understand?"

Cloud nodded and felt grateful again for his master punishing him so swiftly. Cloud was beginning to crave for more of Sephiroth's force. The pain in his shoulder distracted him enough from concentrating on the pleasure brought by Sephiroth's final movements inside.

To prevent the boy's untrustworthy body from feeling a glimpse of pleasure yet again, Sephiroth sank his teeth into the soft flesh a few more times before he reached his climax. He came at last with a long slow thrust, his white seeds bursting into and spilling out from the boy's anus. Cloud's body trembled involuntarily, the sensation of which brought tears to his eyes. He had given his master gratification, and it was the most thrilling sensation he had ever experienced. Master, you have raised me from my lowliness by allowing me to become a vehicle for your pleasure.

After pulling himself out from the delicious warmth, Sephiroth stared at the boy's firm round buttocks, which delighted him so much. He ran his finger slowly over it, smudging the finger with his own milky seeds and the boy's blood. He turned the boy to face him and rubbed the mixture on the bruised lips.

"You have deprived me of the pleasure of your virginity," Sephiroth said, his gaze sharp with disdain. "The extra pain that exceeded the amount necessary for the first occasion of your nightly duty was your penalty, and your sins must be washed by your blood and your willingness to serve me and me alone. Many nights will pass before I will allow you to feel the physical joy of my presence inside you. Now lick your lips. Your reward for tonight's service lies on them."

Cloud did as Sephiroth commanded, and the taste of their union brought radiant joy to his face.

"Thank you, master," Cloud murmured, his eyes full of gratitude and love. "I will cherish the pain you have given me. Through your guidance, I have learned the happiness of succumbing myself entirely to another's need, the need of my master."

Sephiroth smiled and turned the boy over once again. His slave had earned the right to a glimpse of heaven with his humility. He spanked the naked ass hard, leaving a red imprint of his large palm. Cloud cried out his pleasure at the sensation of his touch, so forceful and sensual, so unforgiving and merciful.

"This completes the ritual," Sephiroth said. "You have pleasured me and will continue to do so whenever I desire your body. Do not attempt to heal yourself. Gladly suffer the pain for it is from me. You will be healed just before I will take you again so I can observe how your soft whiteness soak in blood, how your worthless body redeems itself through your acceptance of my fury."

"Thank you master for your kindness. I shall treasure everything you have given me and repay your kindness till I breathe my last breath."

Sephiroth dismissed the boy from the bed. "I expect my breakfast to be served seven in the morning and my dinner seven in the evening. Keep the place tidy and clean, but never neglect your appearance. You must appear at all times desirable. Your service and your desirability are all your worth."

"Yes, master."

As Cloud lay on his bed, he reveled in the lingering sensation of the pain inflicted on him by his master. Sephiroth had been so generous to him, allowing him to taste the evidence of their union and feel the burning sensation of his master's palm on his buttock. He felt his master in his surrounding of empty darkness, his weight, his gaze, his touch, and his fair and just rage. He was grateful and contented. He would be a good slave to Sephiroth, and would always endeavor to please his master. He had found his master. He had found his happiness. He would never be alone again as far as Sephiroth allowed him to serve his master. And so Cloud would serve his true master with all of his, mind, body and soul.


End file.
